Star-crossed Lovers
by NatsumeTora
Summary: In early 1900's Shinichi a young detective, comes back to Beika, Japan. But during his time away, a thief that has been gone for 8 years makes a sudden comeback. What will become of their relationship of detective and thief? [(Yokai)Kaito x Shinichi]
1. Coffee Break

**Ch1: Coffee Break**

The blaring horns from the many ships at the dock signaled their departure, as family and friends wave their beloved good-bye. As for Shinichi, he came back home to Beika, Japan. After his parents left to travel the world, he was left alone to fend for himself. He was called out to a murder case in Germany right when he turned eighteen, and ever since then death has trailed him like a plague, a curse. He moved to new places, different countries, solving homicide cases right and left. He really lived up to his name as "Thanatos" or the "Death Reaper", whatever they called him as he passed by. But it'd been more than four years of constant moving around, and Shinichi decided that was long enough. He wanted to go back home, and stay away from the constant deaths.

Shinichi stepped off the slipway, breathing in the nostalgic humid air of home. Oh, how he missed this town. Megure-keibu has agreed to pick him up and drive him back to his parent's old mansion, and help carry all his luggage in. It wasn't more than twenty minutes when Shinichi saw a sleek black automobile pull over by the curb of the street. The doors swung open and Megure stepped out along with another man coming from the opposite side.

"Kudo-kun! It's good to see you again!" Megure hollered as he lumbered over to Shinichi, grabbing his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Good morning Megure-keibu, you too, uh..."

"This man is Nakamori Ginzo, the head of the police task force here." Megure answered.

"It's nice to meet you Nakamori-keibu. I'm Kudo Shinichi, a detective." Shinichi said, extending out his right hand.

"Likewise..." the older uttered. He had dark bags under his eyes, and yawned every so often, he didn't sleep well last night Shinichi thought.

"Let us not waste anymore time standing here, I know you're eager to get home soon. And I took the privilege to buy you some coffee on our way here. You can make some when we get to your house. Sorry if you waited long."

"Oh no, not at all. Thank you for the coffee though. I really appreciate it." Shinichi said, a smile on his face, knowing for a fact that there would be some beloved coffee for him to drink when he got home. He opened the back door and tossed his bags and luggage in before huddling into the backseat of the car. A minute bustling about, Megure and Mouri-keibu followed suit, and Megure switched the engine on as the car purred to life. They drove away from the ports and into the town's busy streets. Despite the four short year span, the town went through a drastic change from the visible increase in population, to the many new buildings he had never seen before. He never thought so much can change in so little time.

"It's good that you finally decided to settle down Kudo, you're just a kid but you're seeing more of the world than I will ever see in my whole life! I thought at this rate you were never going to come back honestly, with all those crazy cases you encounter. Hahaha!"

"I thought the exact same words at some point, but someone has to bring those criminals to justice, and bring the truth into the light." Shinichi replied nonchalantly. "I just happened to be lucky, and things seemed to settled down a lot. I wanted to go home and relax for a day without being surrounded by dead bodies."

"Che...Kids like you should stay at home, snotty brat." Nakomori grumbled in his seat, earning a small nervous laugh from Megure-keibu.

"Don't worry about him. He's always like that, but he's a good man."

"Mhm hmm..."

A few minutes of driving on the bustling road and a trip down memory lane, was it until the Kudo's mansion came into view. It looked old and abandoned, and the two front elm trees were withering away. Shinichi remembered how kids used to avoid his house because they thought it was haunted and was possessed by a yokai. Ridiculous. There was no such things as possessions, hauntings, or _yokais_. He did believe in the afterlife though, a place where the deceased can go and live on. Another reason why he likes solving homicide cases, so the dead can move on and murderers brought to justice and locked away in prison. The car drove up onto the driveway, and with a turn of a key, the engine stilled.

Shinichi fumbled out of the back seat, thrilled to be back home. Raising and arm and stretching his other behind his head, he inhaled, arching his back before exhaling.

"You must be tired form the long trip. Why don't you go on ahead, Nakamori-keibu and I can handle the rest. I know how you love your caffeine so much, go make yourself a cup and relax, we got it." The older man said grinning, while Nakamori glared at him but was already at the back of the car grabbing the bags.

The younger detective smiled. "Thank you."

He gradually made his way to the front of his door, and fished out his keys. Slipping the key into the lock, he turned it until he heard an audible 'click'. Smiling, the young teen turned the handle, and pushed open the door. Light filtered in lightly from the window curtains into the dark room. Slipping off his shoes, he stepped in, walking over to the curtains and sliding them aside; letting the warm sun rays flood the room. With a better view of the interiors of the house, Shinichi could see the shelves and tables were only coated in a light layer of dust, just barely.

"Has someone been cleaning in here regularly?" Despite the four years of neglect, he expected there to be a lot more dust.

"Oh that's right! Muori-san's daughter have been coming by sometimes to check up on your house." Megure explained as he carried in Shinichi's luggage.

 _Ran_

Shinichi inwardly smiled knowing Ran has been coming over to take care and clean his house while he was away. "Thank you, I'll go visit her to say my thanks. You can just bring my things to my room over there. It's the third door down the hall on your left."

"Alright then, I left the coffee in your kitchen."

With that Shinichi walked out of the room, into the kitchen. Sure enough there was a large bag of coffee on the counter waiting for him. The young detective began brewing his beloved coffee, afterwards bringing a cup of steaming hot black coffee with him, and into his study. How long has it been since he was able to sit down with a cup of coffee and read books all day? Picking out his all time favorite book, _The Study in Scarlet,_ he set his cup on the table and flopped down in his large favorite armchair with a content sigh. After a moment of bags and luggage thumping onto the ground, it was finally silent in the large Kudo mansion, besides the ticking of the clock in his study.

 _Megure and Nakamori-keibu probably left by now_

Hours of flipping pages with sips of coffee in between, day steadily turned into evening, and evening steadily turned into night. Before he even knew it, he had already fallen asleep, book still in hand and the near empty cup of coffee turned cold. What he didn't know, was the white cladded figure with a pair of indigo eyes gleaming in the dark, sitting leisurely by the open window.


	2. Street Magician

**Ch2: Street Magician**

"...ichi...shin..."

 _Huh? Whose calling my name?_

"Shinichi...Shinichi! Hey, wake up Shinichi!"

Eyelids flutter open only to close back shut when his curtains were ripped open, the light streaming onto his face.

"Geez, Shinichi you fell asleep here again! Why don't you ever go to sleep in your bedroom like any _normal_ person!"

He blinked open his eyes letting them adjust to the sudden bright sunlight and slowly lifted his head up, wincing at the nicks of pain in his strained neck and shoulders. Shinichi finally looked up and focused his eyes at the person who had awoken him from his slumber. A woman around his height with a long chocolate brown hair that went all the way to her waist, stood looming over him now.

"Ah, Ran...It's been awhile since I last saw you." Shinichi said, sitting up and messaging his sore neck. "Thanks for looking after my house while I was away."

"Hmph! You better! You never even sent me letters or anything too! C'mon and get dressed, we're gonna go out, and you're treating me." Ran declared before walking out the door, leaving no space for Shinichi to argue back.

"Ughh..." He sat up setting his book aside and grabbed his cup of coffee from yesterday, shuffling out of the study and to the kitchen, ready to brew a new cup. He was about to grab the sack of coffee, until Ran barged into the kitchen startling him.

"We don't have much time left before all the cake from the new cafe is gone! You can drink your coffee when we get there, so hurry up and change your clothes." The long haired brunette said, pushing the half awake detective to his room.

By the time Shinichi finally finished changing and stepped out of his room, Ran immediately grabbed him by the arm, and hauled him out of the mansion, onto the busy streets. It was a short walk from Shinichi's mansion with Ran skipping merrily, dragging along a grumpy, tired, coffee deprived, twenty-two year old. The scent of freshly grinded coffee beans and newly baked pastries perked up Shinichi a bit. Just enough for him to have the energy left to walk around the corner of the street, and enter the bustling cafe. A waiter with long black hair neatly tied in the back was quick to tend to them, guiding them along the side of the wall until they reached an open table. Both settled into their seats while the waiter flipped out a notepad, ready to take down their orders.

"Welcome to our cafe! My name is Daishi Hayato and I'll be serving you today. What would you like to order this morning?" The boy said grinning enthusiastically.

"Well then Daishi-san-"

"You can call me Hayato!" he corrected.

"Ok Hayato-kun, I'll take a mango tart with hibiscus berry tea," then she pointed over to Shinichi slumped in his chair with his chin propped up in his hand, "and this grumpy fellow over here would like a large cup of dark coffee please, thank you."

"Right away m'lady." Hayato said with a small bow.

"Just Ran is fine." She said smiling.

With the waiter left and returned a few moments later with a platter, carrying Ran's tart and tea along with Shinichi's cup of coffee. He set down their orders and gave a brief small bow before leaving again. Shinichi lifted his cup, taking a good swing of his hot bitter coffee.

"Slow down a bit before you start choking." Ran scowled at him. She stabbed her fork into the poor defenseless pastry, picking up a good chunk and stuffing the whole thing in her mouth.

"Mhm! It's so good!~" Savoring the tart, and taking sips of tea in between. "Haa~ this tastes heavenly."

"It isn't so bad..." The detective muttered into his drink. He was more or less awake by now with his daily dose of caffeine. "I was actually going to go out and find you, but it seems you were already a step ahead of me Ran."

"Yeah? I just heard you came back yesterday night when my dad got home, but I didn't want to bother you because I thought you must've been tired. It's still nice to see you again though. You could've also send me letters once in a while too you know! I...missed you..." She almost whispered at the end, looking down into her cup of blush pink tea.

"Sorry Ran...I was...I was really busy. I got caught up in a pretty big case, and I didn't want to get close to anyone at that moment. I...I was scared that someone would get hurt." Shinichi admitted softly, gazing down at his half empty cup. They sat together in a heavy silence, with occasional sips and the clattering of cups and plates.

"It's okay now. You can always tell us if you're ever in trouble kay'? It's okay to lean on someone once in a while." Ran reassured him. "End of conversation, now lets talk about what you want to do after this." she huffed. "Wanna go anywhere?"

"I think a walk around the place would be nice. Maybe to burn off calories from that tart you ate." Shinichi chuckled while Ran flushed a light shade of pink.

"Shinichi you idiot. But are you sure just walking around is okay?"

"Yeah, I mean there's been a lot of things that changed around here if I'm correct. Might as well take a walk instead of me getting lost in my own hometown afterwards, right?" He said, chugging down the rest of his coffee, before raising a hand to call over Hayato for their paycheck.

"Fine then...But you are right, there _has_ been a lot of new things around the park, so you want to check it out?" Ran said sipping the rest of her tea, before pushing back her chair to stand up.

"Sure thing." Shinichi replied, pushing back his chair to stand as well. He quickly left a couple of bills, and strode off to open the door, followed by Ran.

* * *

They had a fifteen minute walk towards the park with Ran showing and pointing out all the things that have changed over the course of time while he was away. They were rounding the corner, but then Ran bumped into another woman, both girls toppling back.

"Ran, look out!" Shinichi reflexively caught and steadied the girl. "Are you hurt?"

"Oh no I'm fine." She reassured him. "Oh! It's Aoko and Hakuba-kun!"

He said raising an eyebrow, "Aoko and Hakuba?" The young detective looked up to see a girl that looked identical to Ran, but with wilder hair and cerulean blue eyes. Tracing his gaze from the arm wrapped around the lady's waist, to a British man, a head taller than her with dark blonde hair and the same blue eyes, standing behind.

"Ran! What a coincidence to see you here. Sorry about earlier though, I wasn't looking at where I was going." The twin- Aoko explained.

"Oh no It's fine. Hello Hakuba-san, how are you doing with the new heist note you received yesterday?"

"It's been going fine, although we have yet to solve the note." The dark blonde said, "And just Hakuba is fine, Ms. Mouri." He then turned to Shinichi and extended his hand out, "You must be the great Detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi. It is pleasure to finally meet you in person. My name is Hakuba Saguru, a detective as well."

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Hakuba-san." Shinichi replied reaching out to shake the other man's already extended hand.

"Just Hakuba is fine."

"Yes..."

"And my name is Nakamori Aoko! It's nice to meet you." She said energetically, shaking Shinichi's hand as well.

"Likewise..."

"Well we better be on our way now...Ah, Ran would you like to come with me tomorrow to the shopping district? I heard there were a couple of new shops that opened." Aoko exclaimed.

"Of course, but you wouldn't mind if Shinichi tags along would you?" Ran said pointing over at him.

"I won't."

"All right then, it's set for tomorrow then. See you two soon!" And with that they both parted ways, Ran and Shinichi turning the corner into the park. The park was peaceful, with couples taking afternoon walks, and children playing beneath the shadows of the willow trees. Amidst of all of this, there was a small crowd around the center of the park near a large grand fountain.

"What is that?" Shinichi asked Ran, still eyeing the crowd. He was hoping it wasn't another murder scene of some sort, but the surprise and delighted faces of the audience say otherwise.

"Oh, do you want take a closer look at it? The guy is phenomenal! He really amazing you know." She certainly did seem delighted. Inching closer to the small crowd, Shinichi could finally see a mop of messy, chocolate brown hair come into view. With closer inspection, the other man could be said to be around Shinichi's own age, with the same height and build, maybe a bit more lean than he personally was, and had a face uncannily similar to his own. Of coarse that fact didn't go unnoticed by Ran for long, and she was a bit stunned by it as well, suspecting him of not telling her he had a twin brother. Shaking it his thoughts off, he looked back to the man in the center of attention away from Ran's scrutinizing stare. When he did look back, his eyes locked with violet ones.

 _Is he looking at me?_

"I guess you're wondering who he is?"

"Huh?" Ran popped by his face with a grin on her face.

"You seemed to be looking at his face very intently...His name is Kuroba Kaito and he comes here often to perform small magic shows, but he never really had a full blown show before. With his skill je could probably do it, however he doesn't."

"Wait, you know him?"

Ran vaguely nodded slowly, somewhat unsure. "Aoko introduced him to me and he sort of tagged along on some trips, maybe seen him somewhere here and there, but overall not much. He seems to be a very open person, but there some feeling that makes him very mysterious, almost secretive...But that just a feeling!"

"Is that so... he certainly seems like an interesting person indeed." Shinichi said, the information recently given to him honestly piqued his interest to the mysterious man.

"If you want, maybe Aoko can introduce him to you tomorrow if you come. I do know she was friends with him for quite a time." Ran suggested.

"Alright then, but then I should get back home to sort out my clothes. They're pretty much still strewn all over my room right now. I haven't gotten the time to get my things in order yet."

"Fine. You better be back here by 8'o clock sharp in the _morning,_ so you better not be late." Ran sternly said.\

"Okay, okay. The least I can do is walk you home. It is getting late."

"Thank you, so hurry up lets go!" She said with the spin of her heals, she started walking off first. Shinichi waddled behind her, leaving the small crowd, but a cold chilling shiver ran through his scalp, and tingled the hairs of the back of his neck. He quickly whipped his head around, scanning the surrounding areas for possible dangers, and found...none? Shinichi trusted his senses and they usually never failed him in times of danger, which he ran into a lot, and yet there he was, looking around frantically to find nothing. The tingling feeling at the base of his neck still hasn't gone away, and he was about to do another sweep on the area...

"Shin-i-chi! What's holding you up for so long? I thought you said you wanted to go home?" Ran bellowed across the street.

"Oh, It was nothing! I'm coming!" Shinichi yelled back, lighty jogging to catch up with Ran.

 _That's odd...I was pretty certain someone or something, was watching me, but I didn't see anything...It must be my imagination then._

Little did Shinichi knew, the man's deep indigo eyes continued to trail him during and even after he finished up his show.


End file.
